When Freya Takes Her Reign
by Vesja
Summary: Written because lauraahftw. P claiming to have a P. No. PWP. Disclaimer: Don't own.


_This is the result of a conversation on Facebook, Lauraahftw told us to write a fic within an hour. Word count had to be at least 1500 words. Later the time limit was increased with another 30 minutes and word count went down to 1000 words. Needless to say I made neither deadline. Furthermore, since this was written in such a short time span, I cannot be held responsible for the quality of this…ficlet._

Pulling her into the apartment he slammed her into the door. She felt the hard wood against the back of her head. That was going to be a bruise tomorrow.  
>"How dare he touch you like that! You're mine and only mine," he mumbled, grabbing her hands and effectively pinning her against the door.<br>"Fuck, Castle."

His lips claimed hers with a growl and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. If it weren't for the muscular arms holding her up Kate would have fallen onto the floor, her legs not able to keep her up any longer. She curved her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. The friction felt amazing and she yearned for more. His leg slipped between hers. She groaned.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her up. She got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rick clumsily moved them into her bedroom, bumping into a table and two chairs on the way over. When they were in the room he not-so-gracefully dropped her onto her bed. She shrieked.  
>"Castle!"<br>Looking into his eyes she saw pure lust. His normally bright-blue eyes had turned three shades darker and his pupils were dilated. She got onto her knees and started unbuttoning his blue dress shirt. Button by button more of his muscular chest was revealed. When she had reached the last one he shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Kate moved her hands to his jeans, but he stopped her.  
>"It's my turn to unwrap a present." She rolled her eyes at the corniness, but the bad line was soon forgotten when he palmed her chest.<br>"Oh Jeez."  
>"This an important shirt?"<br>She half-answered half-mumbled: "Not really, why?"  
>He gripped the middle of her lilac shirt and ripped it apart.<br>"Castle!"  
>"I'll buy you a new one."<br>"Fuck you."  
>"It'd be my pleasure." He quickly rid her of her heels and jeans.<p>

"God, you're beautiful."  
>Rick took a moment to admire Kate's choice of lingerie. White cotton. He'd never thought such pristine underwear could look so hot.<br>"Castle get your freaking move on!" Kate scowled. He chuckled and attacked her chest and abdomen with his lips, placing feather light kisses everywhere but her breasts. Kate groaned and grabbed his hair, moving his head to her right breast. He laughed and reached behind her to undo the clasp. After a few seconds of fumbling he finally got it loose and Kate could rid herself of the restricting garment.  
>"Castle, you're overdressed."<p>

He wasn't going to let her say that twice. Having stripped both of them of their remaining clothing he pounced at her, taking her in a breathtaking kiss. When they broke apart Kate mumbled: "Once again Castle, get your move on. Will I have to keep repeating tha…oh God." Rick had moved his lips from Kate's to her breast. Biting down gently he forced a moan out of her throat. She murmured something.  
>"What?"<br>"Keep up the great work…"  
>He smiled and continued his caressing of her body, biting down every now and then. After a while he slipped his free right hand between her legs. She gasped.<br>"Oh fuck"  
>"So wet…is that just for me?"<br>Kate groaned.  
>"Yes it's for you and you know it. Castle, please…"<br>"I'm sorry what?" He twitched a finger against her clit.  
>"Fuck, Castle, I…"<br>"You what?"he asked.  
>"CASTLE!" she yelled. He chuckled and slipped one finger inside of her.<br>"..f..fuck."

Kate's soft moans and gasps were the only sounds echoing through the otherwise empty apartment, until suddenly a loud shriek could be heard, followed by a: "Fuck, Rick."

"That was so hot." Kate looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. She swatted his arm.  
>"Shut up and fuck me Castle."<br>"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
